


Raindrops

by YappiChick



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant never liked the rain.  Alice, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the rain immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Takes place in some kind of AU where Alice has returned to Underland. Because you know she's totally going to.

Tarrant never liked the rain.

It made the most dreadful tea party guest, always making the tea weak and the scones soggy, he thought distastefully as he watched the drops of water fall from the sky.

Alice, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the rain immensely.

He watched her from under the eaves as she was in the middle of the castle courtyard-almost _dancing_ in the rain!-appearing to enjoy herself. Why it was almost as if she had never experienced such a thing! Surely they had rain in Overland!

She looked back at the Hatter. "This is amazing!" she said delightfully.

His brows furrowed. Perhaps the weather _was_ different Up There. "You've never seen rain before?" he asked, confused.

"Of course I have," she replied, walking to him. "But the raindrops aren't flavored in London!"

"How else do the Squimberries get their taste?" he wondered aloud.

She smiled at his question as she tugged his hand, trying to pull him from under the eaves. "Come on, Tarrant."

"I'm afraid I can't," he said, eying the rain disdainfully. "I'm quite busy contemplating words that begin with the letter S. Sodden. Sopping. Saturated. So-"

"Sneaky," she interrupted. Without warning, she grabbed his hat off his head and flicked it expertly-he had forgotten he showed her how to do that!-so that it landed under the eaves on the other side of the courtyard.

"Aye, shifty," he agreed, frowning.

Knowing he had no option other than to go in the rain,-because he would never leave his hat just sitting around!-Tarrant watched as Alice returned back to the open courtyard. To his surprise-and delight!-, she stuck out her tongue as she tried to catch a falling raindrop from the sky.

Yes, he thought as he thickly swallowed, perhaps it was Time to join her. Doing his best to avoid most of the raindrops, Tarrant made his way to Alice.

"You must try one," she insisted.

Without thinking, he took a step towards her as he watched a single drop land on her cheek and roll down her face. His gaze flicked to her surprised look before returning his attention back to the raindrop. Closing the gap between them, he reached up and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Tarrant?" she asked breathlessly.

Listening to the dozen voices in his head encouraging him-she told you to try a one!-and ignoring the one telling him to stop-she didn't mean like that!-, he leaned forward and slid his tongue over her cheek, tasting the raindrop.

Her soft gasp caused him to pull away hastily.

What was he thinking?

"I am so sor-" His apology was cut her lips pressing against his own.

He felt her tongue slide over his lips-he couldn't have had a raindrop there, could he?

Oh! She was _kissing_ him!

He felt his mouth finally respond, allowing the kiss to deepen. As their tongues slid over each other, Tarrant noticed with Pleasure how much better the raindrop tasted coming from Alice's mouth. Though, he dazedly amended, the taste of it on her skin was quite Delightful as well.

Several heart-pounding, adrenaline-pumping seconds-or was that minutes?- passed before she pulled away. "I've been considering words that begin with the letter S as well," Alice said softly, a smile spreading across her lips. "Stunning. Stupendous." She paused before finally saying, "Sensual."

Once again, Tarrant's lips found hers and their tongues performed their own dance as the rain washed down their faces. His hands weaved themselves in her soaked hair as her fingers gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

Reluctantly, when the need for air was too pressing to ignore, Tarrant ended the kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers, unwilling to move away from her. "Why Alice," he said, grinning slightly. "I do believe you have shown me the finer side of rain in Underland."

And then he kissed her again.


End file.
